


George is a camboy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Streamers get off for each other, cam stuff, i saw this concept in another fic, its 11pm help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I saw this really hot fic with a group of streamers, one would get on cam and then they’d all get off so I’m gonna continue writing it bc awooga.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152
Collections: Anonymous





	George is a camboy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [niki nihachu with her dog plush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762917) by [specialagentrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin). 



George had silently attended every single one of those streams, he was in the discord but he never spoke. Not a single word, not a single chat.  
Maybe out of utter embarrassment??  
Guilt for getting off to friends??  
Sure he may have attended those private streams, he may have watched dream slowly thrust into his hand as he teased himself, he may have watched badboyhalo, one of his closest friends, bouncing on a dildo until he came onto his blue skeppy hoodie. But god no, no matter the amount of times Sapnap begged him, or dream offered to donate him thousands of dollars he refused. He’d never...  
Unless.

Look, Dream had convinced him, he’d sent a particularly hot audio, and by the time George realized he’d better back out. Well, he was already setting up the cam for his stream.  
As he scanned over the settings, double, triple, quadruple checking to make sure only his friends could see it, he breathed a deep breath, making sure he was ready, mentally making a checklist in his head, as his mouse moved over to the live button, and boom. He was live.

The first message popped up, from Sapnap, typical simp.

sapnap: hey georgeeee ;))))

sapnap: whatever happened to your promise to never ‘be the streamer’ huh??

George rolled his eyes and flipped off the camera “fuck you sapnap” he said, as two more people joined his chat

justaminx: George holy shit u look so peggable

dreamwastaken: minx stfu is that even a real word

justaminx: yes, what r u scared I’m gonna steal ur man

dream: no shut up

dream: George u look so pretty ;)

George smiled slightly as his pale cheeks flushed a light pink. “Thank you Dream” he said as he moved around to show his whole outfit, a large sweater he’d bought a few months ago, and thigh highs that had been absolutely humiliating to buy.

George sat down, as he rearranged his setup for the nth time, keeping his eyes scanning the chat.

wilbursoot: heyyy George :)

skeppylive: George u look so hot <3

badboyhalo: George u look so nice :)

badboyhalo: hi skeppy :o

justaminx: hey Wilbur when’re you streaming next

sapnap: George can u get started already I’m fuckin hard

wilbursoot: replying —> justaminx: hey Wilbur when’re you streaming next   
Next Friday ;)

George smiled and he brought his little show toys into the camera, a red, or green, or yellow, he didn’t really know, dildo, and a big bottle of lube, both of which, again, absolutely humiliating to buy. He smiled his most innocent smile at the camera as he coated his index finger in lube and slowly circled is around his hole.

As he teased himself slowly, his headphones were filled with the sound of a donation coming through.

Dreamwastaken $100  
Hey George I’ll dono a thousand if u moan my name :))

George smiled, flustered, as he leaned towards his mic, releasing a breathy “Dream” as he inserted the tip of his finger.

The chat exploded with praise as he slowly pushed it in, and out, making sure to go slowly. He gasped as he pushed a second finger in, slowly scissoring himself.

Sapnap $13  
Im gonna fucking cum George ur so hot

He smiled at the donation as he reached the point where he felt satisfied with his preparation. He coated the whatever-color dildo with as much lube as possible as he used the tip to tease himself, he quickly checked the chat as he prepared himself for the penetration.

badboyhalo: you look so pretty George, don’t be scared it doesn’t hurt

skeppylive: replying —> badboyhalo: you look so pretty George, don’t be scared it doesn’t hurt   
it doesn’t hurt for u because your constantly stretching urself u horny little fuck

badboyhalo: replying —> skeppylive: replying —> badboyhalo: you look so pretty George, don’t be scared it doesn’t hurt   
it doesn’t hurt for u because your constantly stretching urself u horny little fuck  
Language >:0

dreamwastaken: you look so gorgeous George, I’d love to see you on my cock

Sapnap: georgeeeee

dreamwastaken: the donations taking a while to get through by the way, the bank’s being weird

fundy: f

fundy: u look hot George

dreamwastaken: oh hi fundy

Wilbursoot: hey fundy

minx: George u look so hot I wanna fuck u so bad

George smiled at his camera, he braced himself as he pushed the tip in, and gasped as he could already feel the immense pleasure, mixed with bits of pain. As he pushed himself down, the pleasure overtook him to the point where he was crosseyed as he reached the base.

He slowly pulled himself up, and slowly eased himself down again, this time, with a change of angle, the toy brushed against him sensitive area, causing him to let out a moan he hoped the neighbors wouldn’t hear.

As he got accustomed to the size he began to speed up, gasping and moaning breathily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as the pleasure overwhelmed his brain to the point where he could only fuck himself and moan out the names of people in chat.

He took the edge of his hoodie and bit it with his teeth, a feeble attempt to stifle his noises as he pumped his hard cock, up and down. 

He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen as he slowed down just a bit, until he burst and came all over his thighs and hoodie. As he bounced up and down a few more times, coming off his orgasm high his headphones registered the sound of a donation

Dreamwastaken $1,000  
Thanks for the show George, ur so fucking hot. Hopefully you’ll do this again soon ;)))

George waved goodbye as everyone left his chat, and eventually ended his private stream.

He threw all his clothes in the wash, and as he lay down to sleep he only thought one thing “I have no idea what the fuck that was, but I can’t wait to do it again”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked, I don’t normally write smut but the fic was really good so I just had to, I recommend reading it too :)


End file.
